Senzai Series 1: The Rapist
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Contains Sex RAPE NOT FOR KIDS
1. Chapter 1

In the Dragon Ball Z world, a rapist runs wild. No one knows who he is, and where or when he'll strike.

(This story takes place after the battle with Freiza, after Goku's return, and before the androids arrived.)

The Rapist

Chapter 1; Kid Gohan

One day 10-year old Gohan was walking home when a teenager approached him. The teenager wore a pair of blue jeans, a white wifebeater, had jetblack hair, and said "Hey kid, whats your name."

(Gohan) "I'm Son Gohan, who are you."

"I'm Senzai, what are you doin out here."

(Gohan) "I'm getting some spices for my Mom. What were you doing."

(Senzai) "I was meditating, and practicing Martial Arts. When I saw you, I thought you were lost, so I thought I could help. How old are you, I'm 14."

(Gohan) "I'm 10. Tonight my Mom's making some of her good noddles wanna come over."

(Senzai) "Sure buddy, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

The two ran back to the house, and are in the yard with Goku.

(Goku) "So you practice Martial Arts huh. I practice Martial Arts too, and I was trained by Master Roshi."

(Senzai) "I was trained at the Shuwa Wo-han temple. It's located to the far North where it is nothing but tundra."

(Gohan) "What, no then how did you end up here?"

(Senzai) "My teleportation device. It moves me to a different location in less than 5 seconds. All I need to do is say the area's coordinates, someone's name, or search for a power level."

(Goku) "Wow, that's amazing Senzai. Wanna spar to see whose stronger."

The two fought and Goku of course won. Chi-Chi called them in for dinner. Now they're at the table eating.

(Chi-Chi) "So Senzai, what do you do to occupy your time."

(Senzai) "I study Martial Arts at the Shuwa Wo-han temple, and go to school."

(Chi-Chi) "Gohan is being homeschooled, but he really wants to go to school with other kids. I might just send him to your school if you don't mind."

They're done eating, and Goku is talking with Senzai alone.

(Goku) "I don't know if you know this, but theres a rapist after all Z-warriors. He struck a few times, but last time he got Krillin, and before that he got Bulma. I'm just worried he might come after Gohan, so could you look after him until this guy is caught. I don't think Gohan's capable of holding him off, and I wouldn't want him living with that scar."

(Senzai) "Sure Goku, if you'd like I'll spend the night until he's caught. I found me a new home and family today."

Goku agreed to Senzai's offer, and Senzai is in the room with Gohan.

(Gohan) "My Dad told me what you agreed to do for me. I really want to show my appreciation."

(Senzai) "Your safety and life is enough for me."

Gohan grabbed Senzai's shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss. Gohan then climbed on the bed, and said "Th'll be enough."

Senzai quickly caught on to the idea, and climbed in the bed with Gohan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; First Words

Gohan and Senzai woke up at 10 in the morning with the smell of Bacon in the air. Senzai sits up in the bed, rubs his head, and says "That smells good." He looks over to Gohan, and saw Gohan's eyes open, but quickly shut.

Senzai stood up to go to the kitchen, and he saw Goku at the table.

(Senzai) "Sup Goku. What you doin."

(Goku) "Chi-Chi called me in here to eat, so here I am. Good thing you came down, because I was gonna eat your and Gohan's food too."

Senzai smiled "We both know you can."

(Goku) "So did anything happen last night."

(Senzai) "Nope, I had everything under control. Goku, you can trust me."

Gohan walked downstairs in his boxers, and sits next to Senzai.

(Senzai) "Wow, I didn't know you guys would eat breakfast like this. You guys are nearly naked."

(Goku) "Your family Senzai, we can put some clothes on if your not use to this."

(Senzai) "It's cool, I eat like this all the time."

Chi-Chi came down, looked at both Gohan and Goku.

(Chi-Chi) "I can't beleave you guys. We have a guest and you wanna come down in nothing but boxers."

(Goku) "Relax Chi-Chi hes OK with it."

(Chi-Chi) "I don't care, so either put some clothes on or don't plan on eating."

The two shot from the kitchen like bats out of hell, and Senzai and Chi-Chi were dying laughing.

They ate and now sitting on the couch. Goku turns on the TV, and a picture of a man whereing all black appeared. His face was covered, and when he spoke his voice was deep and sinister. The man said "Hey guess who I am. Your right I'm the one whose been running around all over town. I'm the rapist. I know your living in fear for your boy Kak Goku. His smooth butt will make my penis feel nice and warm."

Goku smashed his glass against the ground, and Chi-Chi was crying into a pillow.

Senzai looks at Gohan, who was walking upstairs. Senzai decided to follow him.

Goku walks over and hugs Chi-Chi, and says "Don't worry, me and Senzai can protect him. Besides Gohan can fight too, so it's not like we have anything to worry about."

Senzai sits down with Gohan.

(Senzai) "It's fine kid. He won't hurt you. I made it sure that no ones tappin that ass but me."

(Gohan) "I know, but still I'm kind of worried. He said hes coming tonight, and I'm worried he'll rape me."

(Senzai) "Don't worry Gohan, I'll be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Senzai vs. The Rapist

It is dinner time, and Senzai is at the table stuffing his face.

(Goku) "I don't know why you didn't want to change into some fighting gear."

(Senzai) "Because I figure that this rapist is a spy as well, so he could figure that we're ready to fight him."

A deep voice said "Your right!" then the kitchen window broke. Goku stood up and flung a plate at the man. Senzai grabbed him by the throat, and threw him towards Goku. Goku blasted him in the face with a right, which knocked him so far he landed outside the window, which he broke.

(Senzai) "Leave him to me."

Senzai jumped out the window, and the rest followed.

Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goku were amazed by Senzai's skill. Senzai was choking the rapist out with his bare hands.

(Senzai) "Come on Gohan, want a shot."

Gohan walked up to Senzai, and the rapist grabbed Gohan's hand, kicked Senzai in the gut, and sprinted off with Gohan.

(Goku) "GO!"

Senzai used his teleportation device, and teleported right in front of the rapist.

The rapist sprayed some green stuff in Senzai's eyes, and slammed his head against the side of a building. When Senzai regained his site, the rapist was gone.

Senzai was amazed at his speed, but he had no time to think, because Goku walked up to him screaming "Why did he get away! Go after him! Hurry up!"

(Senzai) "Didn't question him, and picked up his teleportation device.

He zoneed in on the rapist's power, which suddenly disappeared.

But he didn't worry, because he found Gohan's power, and zoneed in and teleported to a quite desert area.

Senzai saw the rapist on top of Gohan, and yelled "Get off em.", and ran up to them.

The rapist tried getting away, but was tackled to the ground. Senzai tried pounding his skull in, but the rapist shoved him off. Swinging with a right hook, the rapist missed and was knocked into ed air with an uppercut.

Senzai jumped into the air, grabbed the rapist's arm, lifted him onto his shoulders, and threw him towards the ground like a bat.

Senzai pulled out his sword, and slammed the crook of the sword into the rapist's knees.

(Senzai) "OK rapist, time to reveal yourself."

Senzai yanked off the mask, and Gohan's response was "Who is that?"

(Senzai) "Doesn't matter now."

Senzai snapped the man's neck with a quick attempt to spin the head.

Back at the house they all are on the couch.

(Senzai) "Hey Goku, you were obviously strong enough to beat that man, so why didn't you fight him."

(Goku) "Krillin said when he attacked him, as soon as he was hit his Ki was blocked. That's why Gohan couldn't fight him."

(Chi-Chi) "Well, it's good you guys stopped this man, and he is off the streets."

(Senzai) "The police are going to check out the body, and I'm going to go home now."

(Gohan) "Will you come back?"

(Senzai) "Of course I will, kid."

(Gohan) "Hey Dad, can I go over Senzai's for the night."

(Goku) "Sure, if he lets you."

(Senzai) "Sure kid, lets go."

(Author to Readers)

The rapist is caught, and that's the end of this story. Gohan met a new friend, who was being thanked with ass the night the rapist was caught.

Another story if up called "High-school" and is the second part of this story, which takes 4 years later


End file.
